mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Kazim Paparatus
Kazimov "Kazim" Papparaffus Paparatus was a Durian martial arts master who wielded a pulse blade and served Kunpaet-Tutatutatu's Cult and Greg Kunpaet-Tutatutatu himself as a general of his cult of and guarding of his temple. When Greg's creation surplus abomination known as Astaroth was created and awaken prematurely it killed Greg and his entire cult (minus Kazim and a few others who were not present at the creation of Astaroth) at Kunpaet-Tutatutatu Shrine Ruins, Paparatus made it his personal mission to hunt down and slay the monster who killed his master, but to no avail. Kazim then fled to abandoned temple that once belonged to Greg and began training in recluse, making it his goal and purpose to forever defend the temple from threats as that is what his master would've had wanted him to do. Especially since the arrival of Kahn's Army on his planet and subsequent invasion made things only worse. He eventually gave up his hunt for Astaroth, fearing he would prove to be too powerful for him and even began training small-time passengers who came nearby and were not perceived as threats in the ways of the pulse blade and Kuo Shou. However, living in isolation at the abandoned and ruined temple, Kazimov slowly descended into madness and built himself some extra long robotic legs and arms from the junk surrounding the temple to help him in his training. He was supposed to be killed by the angel Siegfried under the forced orders of Shao Kahn after Kahn's militia partially invaded Duro, but Paparatus took his own life before he could give the satisfaction to Kahn's forces. Paparatus was the last remnant of Greg's cult to be killed. Info A Durian moulded in fighting skills, Kazimov Kazim Paparatus was hired by Greg Kunpaet-Tutatutatu to get to the Kunpaet-Tutatutatu's Temple in order to train his warriors and knights with pulse blade techniques. This connection quickly turned into great friendship between the two Durians and Kazim even joined his personal cult of followers. During his time at the Temple's academy, Paratus taught Kunpaet-Tutatutatu's Cult the martial skills needed to fight their adversaries, but after a while started to focus on building machines and tinkering with robots; his handy skills with machinery gained lots of popularity amongst his peers and the cult. After Greg's latest creation, Astaroth, was awaken prematurely, making it almost brainless, it killed most of the cult members plus Greg himself at the Kunpaet-Tutatutatu Shrine Ruins which harboured a deep hatred for Astaroth in Kazim. Kazim made it his mission to hunt down and destroy Astaroth but failed to do so and instead learned to leave his past and vengeful side in the trash can. He instead opted himself in protecting the Temple that once belonged to Greg Kunpaet-Tutatutatu. Kazim later constructed battle robots to assist his planet's armies in their fight against the assaulting Kahn's Army, as Emperor Shao Kahn plans on conquering Duro. Despite initially preferring to remain at the Temple during Shao's absence, Kazim's patriotism made him send down some of his battle robots to assist Sorel Empire when they clashed with the remaining Kahn's soldiers. He was later hired as a martial arts instructor once more, this time by Sorel's Army and he even worked as a member of Rafael Sorel's Empire, crafting tons of battle robots for his castle. During this time, he also constructed himself a pulse sword with a green blade. Fight with Siegfried About less than a year after the half-angel Sofitia Alexander's death, the insane Kunpaet-Tutatutatu knight was discovered by Shao Kahn who sent his forced assassin, Siegfried, on a mission to eliminate the Durian frogman. Paparatus noticed his ship landing and called Atlas Strife on phone as to what to do. Strife's orders were clear: "Kill Shao's slave". After navigating the junky side of Duro, the angel arrived in Greg's Temple and was first confronted by a giant monster of a Berserker armed with two large axes and a variety of other medieval weapons. The once-good angel dodged blows from the Berserker, and as the floor buckled under the 'Serker's weight, Siegfried knocked him down into a pit, seemingly killing the viking-looking atrocity. After walking through the entire temple Siegfried found what he sought: Kazim Paparatus. Kazim swore that he would protect the "Masters" of the temple, talking to the dead voices of the cult members in his head, scaring the angel. Papparaffus lunged at the invader, slightly scoring a cut down Siegfried's right arm before it was parried. Though the assassin fought back, every move he made was either blocked almost instantly by the Durian frogman or missed because of Kazim's constant hopping from place to place like the frog that he is. During the battle, Siegfried was suddenly struck down from behind and his sword fell from his hands. After a moment of surprise and taunting from Kazim Siegfried finally managed to get his sword, deflecting a blow from a insane Paparatus. The two then exchanged blows on a ledge, until Kazim suddenly retreated and attempted to throw his Pulse Blade at the head of Siegfried, decapitating him, but the angel dodged it. Siegfried then slammed Paparatus into one of the support columns, damaging some of the temple by making a few of it's bricks fall out. Death After a long intense battle, Kazim grew tired and weaker against Siegfried while the angel was only seeming to regain his strength. Seeing that all hope was lost after getting his animatronic legs and arms destroyed by Siegfried and seeing that Siegfried was taking no second chances in killing him, Kazimov sticked his Pulse blade into his stomach and fell on the ground, mortally wounding himself. As he lay on the ground, dying, Kazim uttered his last words, apologising to his "Masters" and Kunpaet-Tutatutatu for failing them. Siegfried took a stare at his corpse and kind of felt bad for Kazim, he is no killer after all, but still took Paparatus's sword and left the ruined temple. His fear of Shao Kahn got the better of him. Personality and traits Kazim was a rather anti-social old Durian, preferring to hole himself up in his personal quarters to work upon his robots than to socialise with others. Even after joining Greg Kunpaet-Tutatutatu's cult, Paparatus kept to himself and only spoke to Greg, more or less, however he became a lot more social when he was ordered to train Greg's warriors in martial arts, 'specially with his green Pulse Blade. However, when Greg and most of his cult were killed by Astaroth, Kazim went mad and saw Kunpaet-Tutatutatu's Temple as the only place where he felt safe. After abandoning his plans on destroying Astaroth, Kazim was firstly consumed by guilt, which would eventually lead to madness, but he let go of his guilt when he decided to protect the Temple from outside threats instead, but he never let go of his madness. Paparatus also had a small bit of Napoleon complex, he was pretty short after all, but that prompted him to construct four mechanical limbs strapped to his back to provide him with the desired height and mobility. He also probably had a bit of schizophrenia as he claimed he heard voices of his "Masters" speak to him at times, similar to Voldo. Trivia *His head, or at least the back of it, looked quite similar to that of a Xenomorph which is unusual for a Durian. Gallery Kazim_jumps.png|Kazim jumps into the air with his green Pulse blade. Kazim_models.jpg|Kazim's concept. Kazim_with_his_blade.jpg|Kazim with his blue Pulse Blade. Kazim's_draw.jpg|Kazimov drawn using his mechanical body equipment. Kazimov.jpg|Kazim as he is about to fight Siegfried. Kazim.jpeg|Paparatus standing with the help of his animatronics. Paparatus_2.jpg|Kazimov close up. Category:Characters Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Antagonists Category:Non Humans Category:Cute people Category:Deceased Characters Category:Short characters Category:Well equipped albatross Category:Martial Artist Category:Teachers Category:Warrior Monsters Category:Dinosaur Monsters Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Tottal psychos Category:Scary! Category:Geniuses Category:Mechanics Category:Old Farts Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Military Personnel Category:Liars